Fiction at First Street
Many people are unaware that the journalistic style of fiction started on the corner of First Street and San Fernando in San Jose, California. The year was 1827, the very same year that San Jose State University was founded. An author known only by the name of Kanye, wrote the first piece of fiction writing ever documented. The discovery came on the heals of a construction site at the street corner, where a building was being demolished. Apparently, Kanye lived in a small room at the bottom of the building. He would look out his window, and fantasize about reality, creating false stories for the purpose of entertainment only. While the building was being demolished, construction workers came across a small room filled with small leather bound books. They opened the book to find the fiction writing, and did not understand it's value to society. They were throwing the books away when a historian named P. Ivy came along to stop the disaster. Ivy collected the writings and brought them to the Smithsonian, where is was confirmed that Kanye was the creator of fiction, and the location on First Street and San Fernando was indeed the birthplace. Nearby at San Jose State University, Professor's were dumbfounded upon the hearing the news. One Professor P. Diddy exclaimed "I truly had no idea that we were so close to the birthplace of fiction writing, it's fantastic." I took it upon myself to interview people walking by the site as well. Not one person was aware of this historic landmark. P. Diddy was so impressed, that he conversed with fellow professors at San Jose State University to create a landmark to recognize the site. The landmark is underway at the art department of San Jose State. The landmark is a team effort, with multiple students working alongside famous artists from the San Jose Museum of Art. Together the group decided the site should be commemorated with a plaque housing the words of Kanye: "Cutie the bomb. Met her at a beauty salon with a baby Louis Vuitton under her underarm she said I can tell you rock I can tell by your charm. Far as girls you got a flock I can tell by your charm and your arm But I'm looking for the one have you seen her? My psychic told me she have an ass like Serena, Trina, Jennifer Lopez, four kids and I gotta take all they bad ass to show-biz. OK get your kids but then they got their friends I pulled up in the Benz, they all got up in we all went to Den and then I had to pay. If you f*#%ing with this girl then you better be paid. You know why?It take too much to touch her, from what I heard she got a baby by Busta. My best friend says she use to fuck with UsherI don't care what none of y'all say I still love her." The quote exemplifies the beginnings of early fiction writing perfectly, and could not be more appropriate for the family-friendly setting. The artists hope that the site will become an extension of the nearby Children's Museum. Regardless, it has been an exciting time for those in San Jose, California. The discovery has created quite the Kanye pandemonium as well. Many are now claiming to have been lifelong fans of Kanye's writing, although many speculate he was not widely known until this discovery. The new flocks of tourists have began to reverse the declining economy in San Jose as well. This truly was a wonderful occasion for all.